1. Field
The following description relates to a washing machine having a balancer reduce rotary-tub unbalance caused by eccentricity of laundry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is configured to wash or clean laundry in the order of a washing process to separate pollutants from dirty laundry, a rinsing process to rinse the laundry, and a dehydration process to dehydrate the rinsed laundry.
A washing machine includes a tub accommodating water, a rotary tub rotatably connected to the inside of the tub so as to accommodate laundry, and a driver to rotate the rotary tub.
However, the washing machine has a higher rotation speed of a drum in a dehydration process as compared to the washing or rinsing process. When the drum rotates at a high speed, laundry contained in the drum may be unevenly distributed in the drum or may be concentrated on one side of the drum. As a result, the laundry leans to one side of the drum, resulting in the occurrence of unbalance. If unbalance occurs, one-sided force is applied to a rotation axis of the drum, noise and vibration unavoidably increase.
Therefore, an improved washing machine including a balancer has recently been developed to reduce noise and vibration caused by eccentricity of the drum. A balancing module to shift the center of gravity is installed in the balancer, and the balancing module is shifted to the opposite side of the part having eccentricity of the rotary tub, such that the eccentricity caused by the laundry contained in the drum may be removed.
However, assuming that the balancing module of the balancer is disposed at a position similar to a place in which laundry is concentrated, unbalance is not removed but added, such that vibration of the rotary tub is further increased. Therefore, a balancer with a method to accurately shift the balancing module of the balancer to a target position may be desired.